A Day At The Beach
by The Pootamis
Summary: Beach Day. The day that she has been waiting months for. A day that she would make sure is memorable for them.


A day at the beach. What better way to spend a Saturday? She couldn't think of a better way. A day that she has been looking forward to for weeks. This was her day. Her scheduled day to emerge from her home up in the mountains down here with her boyfriend. Her thirteen years old boyfriend. Some would call it unnatural? Some would call it twisted in a sense asking if she should be dating someone her age. For those saying such things she would give one answer. One clear answer. Go fuck yourself. An answer she had given to men in the village that had questioned her when she had been out on a shopping trip with her boyfriend. The very same answer she had given to Krillin when he began questioning her decision to date someone so much younger than her. Was seven years really a difference? Afterall she is an android and can manipulate things now that nobody should. Besides it wouldn't matter in a few years anyways. Then and only then would she allow her body to age at the same pace as her significant other.

And speaking of boyfriends there is hers right now preparing their spot. A small secluded spot on an open beach. A beach that is filled with laughter. Filled with young couples all around. Some young ladies sun tanning. Some that are seen playing volleyball off in the distance. Others out in the water swimming with smiles on their faces. Her kind of place. Though she could do without the stares. The stares that had started ever since they had stepped foot on this beach.

Could she have avoided all of this? Sure she could have. She could have used the beach surrounding The Kame House for this special day. But there was one problem. A perverted old man lived there. An old man that would try to get a real eyeful of her the moment she let her guard down. And she couldn't have that. No only one person would be allowed to get that kind of look at her. The one that she approaches now. The Golden Fighter. That had been the cute little nickname that she has heard whispered around. The true hero of The Cell Games and her boyfriend Gohan.

A boyfriend that remains oblivious to her presence as she silently makes her way across the beach heading for him while he lays out a large blanket for them under an already setup beach umbrella. A boyfriend that she wouldn't change for the world. Sure he is shorter than most but hey he is thirteen. A rather cute thirteen year old that she knows will grow up into a handsome young man. Luckily for her then that he belongs to her already. It already has been set up. A rather strange encounter. She would have thought Gohan's mother Chi-Chi would be against such a thing. Especially since her main objective before had been to kill her husband. But as it turns out the woman is rather strange. Very strange. Especially when her eyes had lit up when she arrived at the hut looking for Gohan resulting in such an arrangement.

But any thoughts about his mother are nowhere in her mind. Not right now. Not as she comes to a stop and looks down towards him with a knowing smirk picturing what his reaction is going to be once she drops this white towel covering her. A special bikini that she had handpicked just for him and she knew he would like it. A simple black bikini that showed off plenty but not too much. She knew what it was like already. The confusing feelings due to hormones. She couldn't imagine what it was like for a saiyan. A rather power saiyan at such a young age. But she was looking forward to finding out.

And just as she sees Gohan turning his head to look her way without any delay Android 18 uncovers herself and allows the towel to drop to the ground behind her causing his eyes to go wide. Cause his cheeks to blush bright red as his eyes look her up and down from her toes all the way to her eyes.

" So? What do you think?"

Getting into a seductive pose making sure to puff out her chest as left hand comes to rest on her hip while the other goes behind the back of her head instantly getting the reaction that she was looking for that spoke volumes in the form of his eyes going as wide as saucers and his face blushes bright red so bad that she wouldn't be surprised if he ends up with a sunburn after this day. A blush that makes him look so cute at the moment from the reaction she is getting from him before she leans down and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Pulling back as she sees his face getting as red as a tomato that forces her to suppress a giggle sending a quick wink his way slowly Android 18 makes her way underneath the umbrella and comes to kneel down next to a prepared basket rummaging through to grab a bottle of suntan lotion. Did it really matter for her skin? This flawless skin that could never have a blemish. Never have a sunburn. No but she wouldn't tell him that. She was allowed to have her fun after all.

* * *

Laying down flat on her stomach not even bothering to open her eyes knowing fully well how badly his face must be blushing from the way his hands shake against her back as he continues to spread lotion across her back curling her lips upward instantly Android 18 lets out a silent moan just loud enough for Gohan to hear causing his hands to come to a sudden halt in the middle of her back.

" Umm. That feels so good."

Reaching back without a second thought Android 18 undoes the knot of her bikini top and tucks her arms beneath her to cover her chest as a wide smirk comes across her face. A smirk that only widens when she takes a quick peek over her shoulder finding Gohan staring at her bare back completely shell shocked with lotion dripping out from the bottle by his tight grip all over his hand. Some that even drips down to her already covered lotion back that just makes a chester like grin come across her face.

" You alright back there?"

Nodding his head furiously gulping his throat nervously Gohan wheezes out.

" Fine!"

Suppressing the chuckle that wants to escape her lips from his high pitched voice wiggling around on the blanket until she finds the right spot Android 18 lets out a sigh.

" That's good but you missed a spot."

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye glancing down as he sees Android 18 wiggling her butt causing her ass cheeks to jiggle slightly unable to help himself suddenly Gohan's grip on the suntan lotion becomes too great causing everything remaining inside of the bottle to come soaring out all at once and hit the top of the umbrella before landing down with a splat. A sound that draws Android 18's attention causing her to turn her head before her lips curl up into a smirk when she sees that a wad of suntan lotion had landed on top of his head and is dripping down the side of his head to the sand.

* * *

Ahh volleyball. Such an easy sport to play. A sport with simple rules. For them this would be way too easy. Especially with their abilities. A game that she had once played when she was younger and now wishes to do so again. So much so that Android 18 leads Gohan hand in hand down the beach ignoring the looks of lust that she is receiving from numerous young men that they pass on by. Some that to her amusement are rewarded with a good smack in the back of the head by their glaring girlfriends that even now she can hear still giving them an earful.

" Mind if we join you?"

Earning the attention of the man before her holding a volleyball in his hands seeing a tattoo on his right shoulder Android 18 leans forward slightly to read the name across.

" EtherealSoulforce?"

_Just what the hell kind of name is that?_

Mentally shrugging her shoulders just as she sees him about to respond suddenly his attention is directed elsewhere when a hand comes forth turning his head in another direction before he feels a pair of lips on his own. A scene that makes Android 18 stare in complete shock.

_ThatRandomUserIdk? Just who the hell came up with these names anyways!?_

Snapping out of her daze without any hesitation Android 18 waives them off and leads Gohan slowly past them.

" Right carry on boys."

Making her way towards the side of the net already set up with a game underway suddenly as she sees one of the players spiking the ball rather viciously down that another player barely gets a finger on causing a cheer of some local spectators to erupt a smirk comes across Android 18's face.

_If they thought that was impressive just wait until they get a hold of me._

Clapping her hands rather loudly causing every single player to turn towards her with her smirk widening Android 18 nods her head over at the net.

" Mind if we play a game?"

Receiving nothing but silent head shakes from every single male present with most looking at her with looks of lust resisting the urge to roll her eyes taking Gohan's hand back in her own with a tug slowly she leads him to the other side of the net before she motions to everyone on their side to move over.

" Move aside boys. My boyfriend and I got this."

Instantly getting a look of confusion to outrage at her statement turning her head to face the other players on the other side of the net finding them all looking towards Gohan with looks of hatred and jealousy feeling her lips threatening to break out into a smirk without looking away kneeling down Android 18 picks up a volleyball left behind and tosses it over to Gohan as everyone on their side of the net makes their way to the side sending murderous looks her boyfriend's way.

" Volley for serve?"

Getting nothing but silent nods moving to stand in front of the net glancing over her shoulder finding Gohan looking back and forth between her and the volleyball in his hands giving him an encouraging nod slowly Android 18 turns her head back forward. Paying one last glance his girlfriend's way shrugging his shoulders making sure not to put any sort of power behind his hit instantly Gohan serves the volleyball softly over the net.

Watching the ball closely like a hawk being passed back and forth just as she sees the ball heading back her way in a sudden motion Android 18 leaps up into the air at high speed and smashes the ball hard with her right open palm spiking the ball into a nearby player sending them barreling into the sand as a large sand cloud forms where he had just been. Such a sight that causes everyone to go silent and many jaws to drop in disbelief. A cloud that once it disintegrates leaves a young man inside of the sand with a massive red mark across his chest in the shape of a volleyball groaning silently.

Dusting her hands off causing every set of eyes to turn and look her way with complete looks of shock across their faces not even bothering to hide her smirk in a sweet voice Android 18 address the nearest player across the net.

" Our serve?"

* * *

Now this was something she always wished to try. Surfing. It looked so easy on television. With her enhanced abilities it should be easy right? Wrong! For the first time in a while as she slips off the surf board and once again falls in the water only to emerge a few seconds later and huff blowing a loose piece of her wet hair behind her ear she can't help but feel a surge of anger running through her. This anger that only intensifies when she sees a few surfers in the distance riding a wave making it look so easy. So much so that she doesn't even notice when a hand comes gently down to rest on her shoulder.

" Hey?"

Immediately snapping her head to the voice as she finds Gohan laying across his board looking at her in concern with a hint of a smile across his face letting out a sigh Android 18 bows her head down slightly.

" You worry too much. Besides, I think you look rather cute with your hair wet like that."

Looking up slightly as she sees his face once again blushing bright red like a tomato as his eyes avoid her own with her lips curling up into a grin slowly approaching leaning forward Android 18 crosses her arms over the tip of his board and rests her chin on top of them as she looks him in the eye.

" You think or you know?"

" Know!"

Once again hearing his loud pitched voice as a sudden thought comes to her head that just makes her grin widen causing him to gulp his throat nervously without giving him a chance to react with lighting fast speed Android 18 flips the surfboard over causing a surprised eep to escape his lips before he disappears under the water with only his legs wrapped around the board showing. Legs that she watches thrash around before with a roll of her eyes effortlessly she flips the board back upright causing a gasp of breath to escape his lips as his wet black hair comes thrashing forward in front of his face. Smiling at a job well done reaching out gently Android 18 tucks Gohan's wet hair behind his ears before she watches his eyes go as wide as saucers when she pecks him on the lips.

" Don't worry. I know you look cute like this too."

* * *

Smiling brightly down to her side only to receive a smile back in return giving Gohan's hand a gentle squeeze with a tug as she leads him back to their umbrella suddenly the sound of wolf whistles echoing from behind causes Android 18 to slow her pace slightly.

" Hey! Youhoo! Over here!"

Glancing over her shoulder as she watches a blue haired woman with a very revealing blue bikini rushing up the beach towards her looking like a scene from Babewatch feeling her face shifting to annoyance turning her gaze quickly down towards Gohan suddenly as she finds him looking towards the new arrival with no sign of any lust or desire in his eyes feeling rather pleased unable to help her lips from twitching upwards Android 18 turns back towards the woman and watches her come to a stop a couple of feet away with her hands on her hips glaring angrily at her.

" Where's Krillin!?"

Now that was unexpected and her face shows it as Android 18 looks the woman's way with nothing but confusion across her face. A look that just earns her an eye roll in response before a huff escapes the blue haired woman's face. But she had to wonder? Did it hurt to have those melons across her chest? If Gohan wasn't already around her finger she might be a little jealous.

" And you are?"

Letting out a huff puffing out her chest causing her boobs to jiggle all over causing them to dangerous pop her bikini top the blue haired woman narrows her eyes at Android 18.

" The name's Maron. Now where is Krillin?"

_Maron? Why does that name sound familiar?_

Shrugging her shoulders snapping out of her thoughts Android 18 returns the look as she feels Gohan squeezing her hand looking just as confused as she does.

" How the hell should I know? He's not my concern."

" Not your concern? How is he not your concern!? He's your boyfriend!"

And just like that Android 18's eyes go as wide as saucers at this bombshell. A bombshell that she never expected to ever hear. A bombshell that makes her eyes narrow dangerous as unaware to her knowledge her grip on Gohan's hand tightens by the second.

_Girlfriend!? Why that little bald headed freak! How dare he spread lies about me! I'll give him girlfriend! A swift kick to his egg shaped head!_

Hearing a throat being cleared instantly Android 18 snaps her head up to look towards Maron so fast that the blue haired woman jumps up in surprise at this sudden action.

" And who exactly did you hear this from?"

Seeing the tale tale signs of an outburst about to occur at any second right as he sees Android 18 about to say something else in a sudden motion Gohan turns her towards him and brings her close to his side as he gets up on his tiptoes and presses his lips to her own. Such a sudden reaction that even surprises his girlfriend before he pulls back and looks towards Maron's way with a smile as she glances back and forth between them with a confused look.

" I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. 18 is my fiancee."

Yet another bombshell that makes Android 18's eyes go as wide as saucers. She knew of the agreement already. She had been there to agree to Chi Chi's terms. The day he became of age a ceremony would be held to wed them together. But to hear the words from his lips? They bring her happiness. Makes a smile come across her face as her cheeks blush faintly.

" Is this true?"

Turning back towards Maron still finding her looking back and forth between herself and Gohan with almost hopeful eyes nodding her head happily leaning down Android 18 rests her head gently against her boyfriend's own.

" It's a long story but it's true. We've been engaged for almost two years now."

Instantly as though a switch goes off in the woman's head suddenly Android 18 watches a bright smile come across Maron's face before without having a chance to react she watches the blue haired woman skip away happily.

" What the hell just happened?"

* * *

" Ka….me….ha….me….h…."

Without having a chance to finish his chant feeling a vicious kick suddenly landing clean against the side of his face instantly Krillin feels himself being sent soaring through the air before the sound of a loud splash echoes through the air as his body comes crashing into the sea causing a tidal wave to come crashing into the small beach located next to The Kame House.

Quickly covering his mouth suppressing his breath kicking his feet as fast as he can sending his body upward the moment his head breaks the surface of the water instantly Krillin gasps for breath. A breath that is followed by him rubbing his eyes before he turns back towards the island only for his eyes to go as wide as saucers in total fear. Two figures watching him from the island. One figure awaiting for him near the edge of the beach looking murderous with her hands on her hips while the other is standing a few feet behind her looking at the back of her head in concern. A murderous look that just makes Krillin duck his head slightly back into the water praying to everyone that he can think of that her temper will be defused shortly.

_I'm so dead._


End file.
